Love Story In High school: Alica and Tyki
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Its All starts With Allen's sister Alica who is a freshman at Black Order high. but, as the year goes by Alica starts thinking that she is falling for tyki her Music Teacher. since Tyki is making her staying after school and such. Warning: Mild words maybe and crazyness. and its AU Will Alica get to be with Tyki? Fem!AllenXTyki! KandaXOc,LaviXOc, and LinkXOC. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Year as a freshman at High school!

Rita: Hey what up? I am so happy that I am able to make a fan fiction of the most ship couple i Love is... AlicaXTyki!

Alica: eh?

Rita: Yang so the note thing

Yang: Note: Rita DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE SORT! LIKE DGM! SHE OWNS YANG, YAYOI, ALICA, AND HER OCS!

Rita: Thanks Yang ^^ ON WITH THE FAN FIC!

Note: again in case you didnt get me, I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF DGM! I OWN ALL MY OCS!

* * *

Alica's P.O.V

I was trying to sleep since My dumb alarm clock ringing is making me wanting to slash it with a kinfe!

I open My eyes. I had to wear my new high school uniform, My right glove for covering up a ugly-right arm, and some white banages.. for covering a ugly mark.

I hated my scar and ugly arm..

I had my Ugly Red right arm since I was borned with my brother Allen who happens to be my long lost brother.

The scar on My Right eye is from a akauma which havent been in its skin yet when I was 10...

But, I didn't Mind the scar at all. I don't like using make up since sometimes Make up can be a drag on my face.

I was going to the bathroom washing my face, brushing my teeth, and etc I do in the bathroom.

After using the bathroom,

I check the time which is 6:30 Pm, meaning I woke up around 6:00 Pm or something. as I went to cook some eggs up and pancakes humming a melody.

"Even though if you give up you will never gain anything" I sang to myself as I was wondering where is Tina. Tina is My golem who was yellow pigtails and pink bows.

"Tina! I made eggs and pancakes again!" I called out worried for Tina as the yellow female golem came and is eating the cooked eggs that I placed on the table as I smiled, as I ate some pancakes.

After eating and washing the dishes,

I went and changed into my high school uniform, wearing my white new golve on my red right arm, and trying to tied my white-like-snow long hair up with a black ribbon but, it was a FAIL! as I sighed and placed the black ribbon in my white bag and White vloin as I left for school.

It took me about 20 minutes to walk to school.

* * *

In my new high school,

I was very shocking seeing the place. "Gosh I might get lost again" I said to myself worried as I enter inside my new high school.

The high school full name is: Black order High. I thought it a diffent name. I sighed to myself as I was walking to the school office.

* * *

In the Black Order's office,

Papers were everything like the wind had came in here making a mess of everything as I saw two students helping.

"Brother Koumi!" Lenalee said worried as she got the paper sorted out sighing.

I think Koumi was on my list of classes. as I took out my black binder seeing my list of classes.

I have about 6 classes and they all have a level of how good i am. The lowest one is a level 1 and the highest one is a level 5.

But, I was checking which teachers.

1- Music Class Level 5

2- LA class Level 3

3- Math class Level 3

4- Science Class Koumi Lee Level 3

5- PE Level 3

6- History Level 3

Thats My list of classes. Koumi is... I check again seeing the list. He is My Science teacher. as Yayoi and Lenalee saw me.

"Hello you must be new here right?" Yayoi asked me as she smiled at me.  
"Oh Hello Yes I am new here I am Alica walker nice to meet you" I greeted with a smile

"Nice to meet you too. I am Yayoi." she smiled back "Oh this is Lenalee who is busy with her brother Koumi" Yayoi sighed

Lenalee and Koumi are... WAIT WHAT BROTHERS AND SISTERS?!

I acted like I understand. "I see. I am new here as a freshman'' I said.

"Oh this is my 2rd year here. well, if you need anything please ask Lenalee. Lenalee knows her way around here." Yayoi said as she was done with helping. "I have to go since Kanda is here" Yayoi lefted with her blue bag as I sighed.

Koumi was however busy with sorting the papers and all.

"Brother-Koumi, I am gonna be in the Library! I have to see Miranda who ask me to help her with the books. Good Bye Brother-Koumi!" Lenalee said as she left by me.

I came to Koumi who with the teachers as I walked up to him. "Hello. I am Alica Walker a new freshman here" I said.

"Oh! do you need anything at all?" Koumi asked me.

"Well, I am new here and wondering if someone can tour me around here. I get lost very easy"

''Hmmm.. you can ask the 2rd year students here. they know around the school."

I nodded as I left wondering who I am gonna met next.

In Black Order High,

I was walking around getting used to what to see around here as I bumped into a redhead male and a female.  
"I am so sorry! are you two hurt at all?!" I asked worried.

"Nope. we are fine" The Redhead repiled as he stand up and helped the female stand up. "Oh I am Lavi and this is Yang"

"Hello, I am Yang like Lavi-kun said" Yang smiled cutely. her hair is brown and short but, her eyes are beautiful amber.

Everyone had to wear a school uniform but, I think Yang is 16 and Lavi is 18.

"So where are you going? I am going to my LA class with Lavi right now. I want to know who is my teacher!" Yang said smiling.

"Oh just taking a tour myself around. I am a freshman and I get very lost super easy." I repiled smiling back.

"you are a freshman too?! OMG Lavi and I are too!" Yang smiled.

as before we can talk more, the bell ranged.

"Oh shoot! its class! we better go Yang-chan!" Lavi said as He ran to the hallways.

"Oh wait for me Lavi-kun!" Yang said as she followed Lavi.

I sighed as I was trying to clam myself going to going to my next class.

* * *

Rita: well I am so sorry for the ciffhanger! I hope you like it and Please reveiw it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Music Teacher Tyki

Rita: Hey guys! Please R and R! thanks ^^

Note: I dont own anything of the sort of dgm and ONLY MY OCS!

* * *

In the Busy Hallways,

"Pardon me!" I said as I was trying my best to not bumped into students as the hallways were filled with students! I was shocked seeing the students and how busy it is! I had to go to Music Class before I am late.

Students were talking, bumping into others, and I Bumped into a bluehaired male who I thought He is a female.

"I am so sorry Miss!" I bowed down after I bumped him/her.

"Che... Do I look like a female? Moyashi Jr." He asked me with a cold stare.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were!" I was shocked. I thought for sure, he was male not a female cause of his long hair!

"Tch...You look like Moyashi Himself."

Wait My brother Allen is here?! I thought he had to go to a another High school cause of his good grades! "Wait My brother is here?!" I asked shocked.

The Only one who calls my brother a moyashi or a short stack is...

Kanda.

But, he calls me Moyashi Jr. and Short stacks Jr. since I am Allen's sister.

I sighed. thinking about it.

"Moyashi is here.." Kanda said.

"B-But, I thought he had to go to a another high school for his good grades!'' I said worried.

* * *

It all started when I was in my last year of middle school,

I was just doing my Math homework in my bedroom when I heard My brother talking and a high school teacher talking in the living room.

"I am sorry I have to reject it. I am want to go a high school where my sister Alica can be with me. so I can help her wth everything she needs to help with." Allen told the high teacher as he pushed the high school teacher out.

"Bu-but!" before anything that High School teacher can say. the door was slamed closed.

"Brother Allen?... is something the matter?'' I asked as I walked to him worried.

"Nothing at all Alica.'' Allen smiled at me as I nodded and went back to my room doing my homework. I sighed worried for my brother.

* * *

"But, Moyashi didnt." Kanda said. "look Moyashi Jr, I have to go to classes now tch." Kanda left to his first class as I was worried where I should go for My Music Class.

I sighed thinking about who is the teacher. I know for sure that Koumi is not my Music teacher. then who else is my music teacher as I saw Room 108.

Room 108 is the Music Classroom as I enter wondering where is the others.

"Huh? why I am here only?" I asked myself Looking around. Did they made a mistake?! they better not! this is just plain crazy here!

I am ALL ALONE IN A MUSIC CLASS! Just me alone as I placed My White bag on the table nearby and my vloin down as I looked around.

as I heard the bell ring and someone coming in.

I looked at the teacher.

He was I guess cute as I blushed more.

/Kawaii.. he is so cute/ I thought to myself.

"you must be Alica Walker right?" He asked me. "I am Tyki Mikk"

I nodded, "Right, and Nice to meet you Mr. Mikk. " I nodded as I held my vloin. "so I am the only one here who is this class?"

"Yes you are. you must be a level 5 student? they only get solo classes." Mr. Mikk told me as I was shocked.

"Wait a min! I am **YOUR** student only?!" Thinking about being the only student here giving me the creeps.

"Every level 5 student has a solo class plus, mind if you play a melody for me please?"  
I was dumbfounded as I played a beautiful melody for Mr. Mikk as I closed my eyes thinking only about the Melody.

I think I made TONS of mistakes in vloin playing though. I don't why I feel this way.

I stopped after I was done.

Mr. Mikk told me that I played perfect but I need still learn more as I was being taught how to play a slow melody song.

There were tons of many mistakes that Mr. Mikk explain to me.

like where my fingers should be, the speed of the song which is slow not fast like I did, and its sounds like the blades in the vloins.

Mr. Mikk keep on saying my mistakes and showing me how I should do, as I blocked more cause Mr. Mikk is so kawaii. that I can't stop blushing.

"Alica are you having a fever?" Mr. Mikk asked me as I blushed more.

"Oh No I am not having a Fever." I said shaking my head.

"Also, After school can you come?''

"sure! I have some free time." I smiled at him as the bell ring for the next class. "Oh good Bye Mr. Mikk! I see you after school!" I grabed my bag and vloin as I headed for the next class.

I wondered what Mr. Mikk and I are gonna do after school as I headed for my next class.

* * *

Rita: sorry for the Ciffhanger XD

Thank you Totally-Tyki and Alter Ego Bob for reviewing! ^^ I am so happy!

Preveiw of the next chapter:

**Alica meets all the teachers that on her class list as a new girl Named Umi who is unlike Alica came into one of her classes which is LA class. Plus, what will Tyki and Alica do? maybe talk about something? **

**but for the new girl Umi, she is sweet and kind but she has a horror past that is only knowned to her. until Link found out about the new girl Umi's past. **

Also Please reveiw please! thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After school and the new girl's past

Rita: what up guys? *smiles*

Yayoi: I wonder who is the newbie Student?...

Alica: yeah same here

Rita: who knows?

Note: I DONT ANYTHING OF DGM! THEY BELONG TO THIER CREATOR! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!

/Word/- Thoughts

'word'- emailing

* * *

During Lunch, In Alica's P.O.V

Great! Now, I forgotten My lunch at home! I sighed, as I was going to the roof sighing alot.

I am such a Baka. I thought I had bring my lunch here but NO. I FORGOTTTEN IT!

I sighed alot having a anime vein out. /I am such a baka myself! how can i forget to make Lunch?!/ I thought to myself. I was reading my Music book which is filled with beautiful notes that I can read. I don't know how but My Music Teacher when I was in Middle always tells me that I'm a 'One of a kind'

How I am a 'One of a kind?'

I am always builled by others cause of my white hair and scar on my face.

I am not like the other Females who talk about males and all. I already set my mind on School like Music.

I am more of a freestyle girl. I don't have a 'fashion sense'. or according to my classmates. I don't.

I am seen around the Bookstores at the mall. Reading whatever I can read or something buy ^^.

Plus, I Have like tons of books in my room.

I start thinking about My past.

I am just a normal everyday school girl but, with a red arm and a scar on the left. I sighed as I took out my list of classes.

1- Music Class Level 5 Tyki Mikk

2- LA class Level 3 Klaud Nine

3- Math class Level 3 Marin Cross

4- Science Class Level 3 Koumi Lee

5- PE Level 3

6- History Level 3

During My 2rd Class,

I can't Belive the heck it happened on my first day of a freshman.

Mr. Cross just came in all like he drank something like Wine.

The poor woman was getting harassed by Cross Marian,who was hitting on her."Go away! I'm trying to teach here!" She snapped at him,intending to use her whip only as a last Jimin chittered angrily at Cross from her shoulder.

I saw a girl with blue sky hair but the back of her hair was chopped off, only leaving the front hair long as her blue eyes were looking at Cross as she jumped in.

''Please leave her alone!'' the blued haired female student said as I heard something ripped off. I didn't know what was ripped off.

The students all gasped in shock and moved away from her as well as I was shocked not gasping . Even Klaud Nine looked stunned for a moment before she quickly recovered. "Umi...what happened to you?" she asked the Blue haired girl.

"its Nothing wait why?!" the Blued haired girl Umi asked wondering as she looked around. "Is something the matter?" Umi asked worried

We were like all in shocked. Even I didn't say anything about it.

Klaud Nine pointed to her arm and said softly, "Cross Marian ripped your sleeve off by accident.".

The Ripped Sleeve was on the floor ripped.

Umi was shocked as she cover her arm. she looked like she was worried.

Klaud rested her hand on Umi's shoulder. "Don't lie to 's obvious that wasn't a burn." she was concerned about her student. I can tell by looking at her.

''Yes it is!" Umi said worried.

I have a feeling she might be hiding something but I feel like its a past where no one should know.

Umi was worried as Klaud's expression softened.

Umi had to go out of the classroom to somewhere but where?

No one knows that for sure.

* * *

Umi's P.O.V

I was walking to the Dance studio.

Great, People saw my scars. My Mother did this to me.

What bloody scars and Flaming Burns I have.

My mother used to cut me with a Kinfe since I was 8.

I didn't mind at all. I thought she wanted to do that so I let her.

My father used to stop her from cutting me but I wonder why.

I let her and I didn't rebel her or anything of the sort.

I had to go the nurse's office as I was walking to the Dance studio.

The Dance is for those who want to dance but no one didn't have dance class as I took out my Ipod and blue earphones.

I looked for 'Bad Apple' and Put on my earphones.

as I was humming to the song as I was dancing to bad apple.

I let all my dancing skill take the soul out of me as I felt someone watching but who?

I took off my earphones as I asked, "who is there?! show yourself!" I was scared that it might be a teacher and I might be in touble for not being in class as I was worried.

I heard a voice from it was the door,

''you should be in class not here''

I looked at the sound of the voice as I saw a man with a notebook.

''Um... I am.. sorry...'' I said bowed at him hiding my ripped off sleeve.

''get back to class before any of the teachers catches you here'' he said.

I nodded as I went to the headnurse but I didn't want her to found out about me as I headed for My dorm fast before that man finds me.

at girls' dorms,

I was humming a song as I entered my dorm worried.

if someone knows about my past... will they tell My past to someone?

the class already seen my scars. this is just... so sudden. Maybe I shouldn't have step in but it might take a bit far.

as I lay on my bed thinking about my past.

when I was 8,

My mother should take the kinfe and cut my body like I am a doll but I let her like I am an doll myself.

My father comes back from home and shocked seeing me having bleeding scars as He and My Mother fight about that everyday of my life.

I can heard them fighting even I am in my room hiding from the fights.

I don't understand what is going on as I was worried.

Even Now,

I still have the slowly healing scars on my wounded body as I slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Back to Alica, and Her P.O.V

I headed for the Music classroom as soon as the bell rings.

I held my white vloin tight as I was walking there fast.

In the Classroom,

I felt kinda weak at first since I haven't ate anything at lunch as I walked in.

Tyki Mikk however was teaching me again about the song as I had to played again.

while I was playing I nearly fainted which I ended up did. due to not eating at lunchtime.

Why did I left my lunchbox at home?! and forgot to take it as well!

As I open my eyes seeing a half-sandwich and Tyki next to me.

''What-what happen?" I asked Tyki.

''Well when you were playing that fast pace song you fainted out of nowhere.'' Tyki said worried.

I nodded. ''I am so sorry! I really am!" I said as I noticed the half-sandwich and I was in the nurse's office.

''you should eat. did you eat anything during lunch?" Tyki asked me.

''No.. I left my lunch at home so I didn't get to eat anything'' I repiled thinking /I am a baka!/

''well thats for you.'' he said

I thought he meant the Half-sandwich as I nodded.

''T-Thank you'' as I ate the sandwich after unwarpping it.

Tyki and I had a talk about me a bit. like how old I am and such as I stand up feeling ok after eating.

''well I better go thank you tyki'' I said blushing madly as I grabbed my vloin and walking to my house right away.

Tyki nodded as he was smoking but I think he was thinking about something but what?

* * *

Rita: OMG! I am so sorry for OOC-ness, late update, and typos DX since thankgiving break is on! X3 i am gonna be busy updating this fan fic. sorry for the leaving the ciffhanger and Please reveiw!

Yang: so Umi is the new student?

Umi: Yes I am. *smiles*

Rita: Yes and she is very nice ^^

Alica: etto, I wonder we are doing in the next chapter...

Tyki: *passes though the wall* what chapter?

Alica: TYKI?! *shocked*

Rita: oh what the?! oh well and PLEASE leave a reveiw thank you so much! and also like to say thank you to reviewers and some help I got.

Thank you to Yukino Ninetails,Totally-Tyki, and Alter Ego Bob.

but a thank thank thank you to... Yukino Ninetails! I nearly had a writer block but she helped me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I found my teacher on my bed! plus, chatting with a penpal

Rita: what up? and the chapter 5 will be sooo kawaii X3

Alica: eh?! why?

Rita: I am not telling you! ^^

Alica: *sighs* reallly?!

Rita: well get on with the fan fic!

Note: I dont own anything of the sort of DGM and I ONLY own My ocs.

/Thoughts/

'Emails'

* * *

Its been a Three monthes since School started as I noticed it was in the ending of November. Only a few more days when it will be thankgiving as I was sleeping in My bed since School is out and it thankgiving break.

Though,

I got some homework but I will be done with it like a blade slashing a ice into pieces as I felt something or someone warm as I blushed.

as I opened my gray eyes and looked up.

I SAW MY OWN MUSIC TEACHER ON THE BED as I fell out of my bed blushing.

''Mr. Mikk?!'' I said blushing.

He was sleeping on my bed as I went on my bed blushing.

as I stand up looking at his face. I was blushing so madly like a rose that is glowing in the night time.

''Mr. Mikk?" I asked worried as I touched his head as I felt it burning up.

oh my goodness Tyki is burning up! as I stand up and went to get a wet clean towel to place on Tyki's forehead.

Lately since it been cold and some students like Yang herself is sick as I was worried.

''Mr. Mikk...'' I said worried for him.

How did Mr. Mikk get in my house? Maybe I left the door open?

I stand up as I check the door. It was still locked.

I thought about the Windows too as I went to check them. Its still Locked.

Then, How on the worlds and blazes he get in my house?!

Unless...

He found my spare key! as I unlocked the door and went out to looked around.

My Spare Key is hidden mostly in my locker or somewhere around My house as I remember one thing...

Well before I left to go Home right away after school.

I may have Brought My Spare Key since I thought I have lost the house Key which happens to be in my Drawer in my room.

as I looked around I found out that the Spare Key was gone as I check on my teacher well I just looked around him as I saw My spare Key in his Left hand as I grabbed it.

How did he know that I have a spare key?

I went to the bathroom to wash myself, and the things I mostly do like on school days only I don't have to changed into My school uniform.

as I was done and cooked something for tyki as I was worried about him.

How did he get in my house?!

as I heard him trying to wake up and groaning in pain as I was worried.

He went back to sleep right away as I made some breakfast for him to eat which is eggs and pancakes as I noticed the time.

7:00 AM

at 8:30 Pm I better go to work since I worked as a maid at Hearts Cafe. An Cafe where everyone comes for wifi, homework, studing, and a place to hang outs.

I thought about going on Facebook its been a while now as I went to get my laptop and logging in and chatting with my friends like Musica.

Musica is my Penpal from Canada who is right now Online.

'Hey what up Musica? I haven't like Video chat nor chatting with you in like a long time' I typed out and sented to Musica.

'Hey Alica. I am doing great. also I might be moving into USA like you are right now. My Mother's new job is now in USA. Plus, I might even go your High school and I know right We Haven't Video chat in a long time!' She sented back to me.

'Awesome! I can't wait to see you in person!'

I met Musica on Facebook before well Musica was new to facebook so she firended me a year ago.

Alot of my friends were on but I didn't want to chat with them since they are so-so with thier life. sometimes, I just want to get a book and hit my laptop for that.

Musica has Short Brown Hair and Green Jade like eyes. She is only 15 Like me.

But she has One Older sister Named Utau and One Brother IkuIku who is the same age as Us.

I had to log off as I checked on Mr. Mikk who was still sleeping as I went to try to wake him up as soon as I try to.

Mr. Mikk somehow is burning Up right away!

I was worried as I grabbed my cell phone and texted to my Boss that.

'I am Sorry! I can't make it today! I know this is gonna be a big event but No thanks.. My friends are sick that why I am so sorry!' I sent her that message blushing.

Mr. Mikk's body is somehow Hot like in the summertime as I try to get some water and some wet towels to cool Mr. Mikk down.

I blushed as I unbutton his shirt only halfway as I cover my eyes not seeing the chest since I very myself find it rude.

I wonder how I am gonna help My teacher? he looks very sick.. I don't have any meds or the sort. I hope he cools down later.

as I sat next to him worried about him.

''Mr. Mikk I hope you feel better'' I said to his ears as He was starting to wake up.

''A-Alica?'' He called out my name.

''Mr. Mikk?! are you ok?!" I asked worried sick.

''I am good..don't worry for me Alica..'' Mr. Mikk nodded but His face was all red.

I placed a wet clean towel on his head worried as ever.

''Mr. Mikk get some rest ok? and I made you breakfast if you want to eat ok?"

Mr. Mikk nodded as he rested but not eating anything

as I lay next to him worried.

I hope Mr. Mikk feels better

* * *

Rita: sorry to leave a ciffhanger! DX I been busy with school, drawing, and life! I try to type ch.5 in one day! since its a new one. plus, for those who loved Vampire Knight well Utau is used be a vampire knight oc but I changed it later since I think she should be the Older sister. X3

Alica: well I wonder why..

Rita: *coughing* 

Umi: Rita? are you ok?

Rita: yes I am ^^

Umi, Rita, and Alica: Please reveiw thank you for those been reviewing!

Rita: and Happy thankgiving! I try to get ch.5 like thankgiving like X3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: THANKGIVING IS HEREEE!

Rita: OMG i am so sorry! I have to rush this ch.5 up! and ch.6 will be soon I hope so! .

Alica: Calm down Rita!

Rita: Please reveiw! I feel so-so QAQ

Alica: Please do please!

Rita: well lets start shall we?

Note: I don't Own anything of DGM. I ONLY own my Own characters.

* * *

Today is thankgiving where everyone was eating, maybe shopping, or with thier lovers.

Everyone is planning to do something for thankgiving at least.

as Alica open her Window noticing the cool wind hitting on her skin as Tyki was on her bed resting.

In Alica's P.O.V,

Today is thankgiving as I was wondering what I should do as I hopped on Facebook video chatting with Musica.

The Brown-haired female was worried about how she is at Black Order High when she moves here.

''how does everyone is at Black Order high? is everyone nice? mean?'' Musica asked me as I smiled

''not everyone is mean Musica. most of them are nice but some are shy and I don't know if there are any bullies at school yet..'' I repiled worried

''How is thankgiving at your place?"

''I don't have thankgiving here. *sighs* I wish Allen is here but he is on a misson''

''I am sorry... you have me to chat with you know'' Musica sighed too

''I know'' I smiled at her.

''Musica! you better pack up your things.'' I heard a voice as I saw Utau.

Utau had beautiful black hair which is in pigtails, her left eye was Purple and her right eye was red, she was 17 at the least, and she wore some jeans and a black tank top.

''Fine Sister Utau. I see you later when I am done with everything. for now, Good Bye'' Musica said as we both ended our video chat.

I placed my laptop on my bed seeing Tyki who have woke up.

''Alica what happen? why I am here on your bed?" Tyki asked me

''Well... I don't know yesterday I found you on my bed... when I woke up'' I repiled blushing

''I see...''

''well Happy thankgiving! I don't have any plans at all so yeah. I might be watching horror walkthoughs and eating anything that I can make.''

I went to the kitchen as I was cooking some pancakes and eggs.

I was done like dinner as I placed the pancakes and eggs on an plate as I wondered.

I went back to see Mr. Mikk if he wants anyone or anything as I went back.

well...

I saw my own teacher shirtless as I cover my eyes.

Mr. Mikk looked at me while he was trying to find a shirt to wear as I lent him one of my brother's old shirts.

Mr. Mikk and I were talking and somehow he did liked How I cooked.

I was explaining that I am gonna watch some horror games walkthoughs as I open my window 8 laptop up and on youtube watching Witch house as I was scared.

Mr. Mikk was watching me screaming and such as I was screaming in the living room. I still haven't changed my clothes as I was scared watching.

Mr. Mikk came over and hugged me as I blushed and hugged him back.

well for the whole thankgiving I was very much watching horror games with Mr. Mikk and still hugging him even I slept on him blushing.

Mr. Mikk and I were sleeping without even dreaming.

* * *

Rita: Sorry if I made Tyki OOC, Typos and such. also if you are confused on who is who. i show a list of couples will be showing in this fan fic.

List of couples:

Umi X Link

Alica X Tyki

Musica X Sheryl

Yayoi X Kanda

Yang X Lavi

Rita: sorry if you are confused. I am so sorry , I am. and please leave a review please!

My thanks to...

ThatAnonGirl for reveiwing! and the list of couples were said by her to make since I think I made you guys confused DX I am so sorry!

Alica: very much confusing.. We are so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The wintertime is coming

Rita: Hello Minna-san! how are you? and man I am full since I ate alot during thankgiving! and I might be making an another fan fiction X3 also sorry for the LONG wait. been busy with school and I need to hurry up QAQ

Note: I don't own anything of DGM its belong to its creator.

* * *

Winter was coming as I felt the air turning Cold Like ice out of nowhere as I woke up freezing and shivering. I felt My head was burning up but its was so cold that I cuddled Tyki who was sleeping with me. his warm skin melted my cold icey skin. I was still sleepy as heck.

''Tyki-sama...'' I said sleeply. It was so cold that I didn't want to get out of my bed. It was freezing too. I hated the Cold since I was an child.

I hugged Tyki more shivering like a new borned kitty. I blushed as I was about to kiss him.

Tyki however hugged him but didn't noticed I was about to kiss him.

But I kissed his cheek as I blushed hugging him back.

I thought it was snowing as I looked at the window. It was snowing already like rain. It was white like my pillows as I sighed getting out of bed.

I went on facebook and eating some pocky as I looked at tyki.

I blushed thinking about him. /He is so cute..wait what I am thinking?!/ I sighed

No one was on Facebook but Only one was...

Lenalee Lee.

I was chatting with her sighing as I looked at Tyki who was still sleeping. I guess he is having a good dream.

Knowing that it was christmas soon. I went upstairs to find an box.

I was trying to set up the chirstmas tree on my own as Tyki woke up seeing me trying to set up the tree but as always fail!

Tyki looked at me as He kinda smile? I was so unsure as I was trying to set up the tree.

Tyki helped me with it, putting up things, and such. as I thanked him.

''Thank you for helping me Mr. Mikk'' I said blushing. Tyki pets my head as I blushed.

''you're welcome Alica-chan'' he says.

for the most of the days that I was reading, and such.

but wait...

WHY IS TYKI LIVING IN MY HOUSE?!

* * *

Rita: sorry QAQ I didn't mean to leave an cliffhanger! and I will try to update more since its chirstmas too!

thank for the reveiws and such!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chirstmas

Rita: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF DGM ONLY MY OCS.

* * *

I noticed it was chirstmas as I woke up smelling something.

Like Breakfast?

If it is I better talk to Tyki as I changed into my normal clothes, which are an pair of jeans, white top tank, and I tied up my hair into an one sided ponytail with an purple ribbon as I saw tyki who was cooking.

It smell so good. like pancakes when I checked it was pancakes as Tyki was done.

''You should help yourself Alica-chan'' Tyki said as I nodded eating one of them.

''its so good!" I said with an kind smile

It was cold as I wore an sweater worried about Tyki who is ficking living with me!

I sighed thinking why he is living with me as He was reading...

Wait WHAT HAS HE WAS READING?!

I found he was reading one of my mangas as I noticed an gift warpped box.

''Alica-chan you should open it'' Tyki says

as soon I open it as It was an purple butterfly necklace as I hugged Tyki. "thank you!"

* * *

Rita: MERRY CHIRSTMAS! ^^


End file.
